


La Habana

by Stella_Maris_Ecrit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Japanese Keith (Voltron), M/M, Past James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), musical synesthesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Maris_Ecrit/pseuds/Stella_Maris_Ecrit
Summary: Keith Kogane is a songwriter whose heart has been shattered by one James Griffin. While the experience has helped fuel what is sure to be one of his best albums, his friends and family are a bit worried about his mental state, and suggest that he take a sunny beach getaway and just relax. He enjoys the picturesque scenes of Havana, and on his last night, meets a tanned casanova who will surely haunt his dreams. Keith then leaves abruptly, and after his album has dropped, decides to release a single inspired by that night in Havana. Little does he know that it'll lead down to a path of even more romance, angst, and happiness.





	La Habana

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, so please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is passion, and red is anger.

Red. Red is the color of the scrunchie that James gave him on his 13th birthday, when his hair first began to drape past his shoulders, the first gift he had received from a friend.

_You are beautiful, Keith. ___

Red is the color of his cheeks, warm with mirth as James showers him in sarcastic quips about their teachers who carry their egos like crowns.

_You are strong, and reckless, and stubborn. Your eyes are the color of lavender and hold the heat of the sun. ___

Red is the color of the leaves that danced around them as their lips met for the first time in that soft, nervous, awkward kiss.

_I know that you’ve always had to carry the weight of the world on your own, but you don’t have to. ___

Red is the ambition they both wield, a certainty that it’ll always be the two of them, facing off against the world.

_Not anymore._

But red is also the warmth of those hot angry tears, painting his emotions across his face as he whispers to James that he knows, oh he knows all about those “late shifts” he’s been working at Ryan’s house.

_I’m here now._

Red is the ugly murmurs late at night, telling him he should have known all along, known that no one ever stays.

_I will stand by you always, and you’ll never be alone._

Red is the roses growing in his throat, blooming out of his mouth and digging their thorns into his esophagus.

_You can always talk to me Keith._

Red is the stream of blood as it stains his porcelain skin in that way he knows all too well.

_Keith._

Red is that desire to move on, to let go, to be free.

_I love you._

But red is all he knows.

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is gonna be one the most angstiest parts of this fic, so hang in there. Anyways, let me know what you think so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you'll stick around, as I have plenty of stories to tell. You can keep up with me on my Tumblr calme-antique or email me at stella.maris.ecrit@gmail.com.


End file.
